I Hate You, I Love You
by Dawn Elliot
Summary: Jace Lightwood hates faeries but he has a big crush on the new girl, Clary Fray, who doesn't even know what she is. When they admit they like each other, Amii, the new girl, has a connection with Jace too. There is a secret both Amii and Clary aren't telling Jace. One that will make him rethink who he gives his heart to. Shadowhunter version. :P
1. Prologue

Prologue:

"Remember, Celine. No eating their food, no drinking their drinks and no dancing. You'll be stuck here forever and we have Jace to get back home to." Stephen Herondale lectured his wife as the young married couple found the entrance to the Faerie Court.

"Yes. Thank you for reminding me, Stephen. For the 8th time. I counted by the way." Celine said with a small smile. Stephen gave Celine a quick peck on her silky blonde head with a smirk.

"I know." He replied. They gained the entrance they needed to go under the water.

"Central Park. Who would think?" Celine mused.

"Sneaky Faeries would." Stephen answered dryly. Celine rolled her eyes and bit her bottom lip nervously.

Stephen noticed and pulled her close. "We just need to see the Seelie Queen about a deal she had with me about Jace. Then we'll go. Come on."

Celine nodded defiantly and stalked ahead. Women, Stephen thought and shook his head, just so damn independent.

When Stephen saw Celine, there was a faerie trying to get her to drink a juice by insistent begging.

"Excuse me. We just have to meet the Seelie Queen." Stephen had cut throughout the crowd to push Celine away from the faerie with green hair. The faerie had a tiny pinched face, and she had scrunched her eyebrows.

"Ah. You are the Herondale's. Of course, I had so many things in my mind these days that this managed to slip my mind. Please follow me." the faerie said regally as she fluttered a couple centimeter's off the ground and started beating her green wings delicately. She started leading them to the Seelie Queen.

"What is your name?" Celine asked.

"I am called by many names in many languages but you can call me 'Green'. Because of my wings and hair." Green replied.

Celine nodded. Stephen moved a bit closer to her.

When they came through the regal doors, they saw the queen on her golden throne.

Celine and Stephen bowed and looked the queen in the eye.

"You called us?" Stephen said with his head held high.

"Yes, i did. I know about your son's illness and I know you are trying to find a cure and I have that cure." The Queen began.

Celine gasped and asked hopefully, "will you give it to us?"

The Seelie Queen snorted. "No. It is far too precious. But, i will trade for it."

Stephen looked at the queen evenly. "What is your request?"

"Your life. For your son's." The Seelie Queen said simply.

"What?" Stephan breathed while Celine quickly replied, "For me. Leave my husband put of this."

The Seelie Queen smiled. "The lowest price that I would accept would be if Stephen paid his life. But you, Celine, have to go in hiding. Either that or both of your lives."

"Kill me. Keep my son and wife alive." Stephen replied. The Seelie Queen shrugged and a warlock came from her throne and before Celine knew what was happening, the warlock chanted a sentence and Stephen fell to the floor. Celine dropped to her knees and starting clawing at her husband's chest.

"Stephen. Stephen, please." Celine croaked. The warlock came closer and took a vial of Stephen's blood and mixed it with his. He handed the vial to a faerie and she flew away.

"What did you do?" Celine shrieked, tears streaming down her face.

"He kept his side of the deal so i will keep mine. And you keep yours." The Seelie Queen said. She pointed to Celine and then the warlock touched Celine's head and Celine felt years fly out her.

"Bring a mirror!" The warlock called and Green brought one.

Celine looked at herself. She was Jace's age- ten- and her hair was brown and so was her eyes. Celine felt younger but she still had her memories.

"No better way of hiding then by magic." The Seelie Queen sighed and them next thing Celine knew, she was outside and then she fell to her knees.

"I have to start all over again!" Celine wailed. Then a thought suddenly made her freeze.

What will I tell Jace?


	2. Chapter One- Pandemonium

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING. Except most of the plotline. Most of the club scene is from the book. Rights to Cassandra Clare.**

**Hi! I am so glad people favorited this. An hour after I posted it, BubbleGirl26, favorited me and I am so happy that people actually like this story! Hip Hip Hurrah! On with the show, si? **

Chapter one

Clary pov

"That's good. That's really good. Why don't you go and show your mom?" Simon Lewis asked. I rolled my eyes and told my best friend since forever again why. "Cause last time I drew something like this, she ripped it up."

Simon slightly narrowed one of his eyes that way he did when he was trying to make sense of something.

"Why?" Simon finally said.

"I dunno. All she said was 'Clary! Never ever draw that again!'." I said, imitating Mom's voice.

"Yet you still did." Simon replied, trying to shake his shaggy dark brown hair out of his eyes.

"Yup. I mean, it is my head and my choice to what goes in and what stays in. Anyway, my dreams are full of these tattoos, sometimes charcoal black and sometimes a white/silver."

"This one's an eye." Simon pointed out. I pokes him and he bent sideways.

"No shit. But yeah. I kinda call it 'The Mark Of The Seer'."

"That's pretty cool." Simon nodded.

"Thanks." I smiled and felt my phone start to vibrate. I accepted the call.

"Hi?" I said into it.

"Clary. Please stay over at Simon's tonight." Mom's voice came from the other end.

"I'll ask." I said then i whispered to Simon if i could stay over. He nodded and I answered my mom back.

"He said yes. Okay, bye ma." I said.

"Bye, Clary. Just stay there. Love you." I held the phone to my ear until I heard the line go dead. I pressed lightly on the off/on button on my Iphone 4.

"That was incredibly weird. Ok. Want to go to Pandemonium?" I asked. I knew Simon really felt out of place at the club but he knew I was a bit worried about my mom so he nodded slowly.

"Yay. Let's go." I squealed and took Simon's hand. He looked at me strangely and then stood up. He patted my head.

"Of course, my little midget artist." Simon said teasingly. I narrowed my eyes and dragged him to the car.

Simon pov

I watched Clary's curly fire-engine red hair bounce around as she pulled me towards my car.

"Drive!" She directed, a mischievous smile on her face as she jumped into my Toyota. I climbed into the driver's side with an amused smile.

When Clary turned her wide green eyes on me and my heart started beating a bit faster. I avoided her eyes by staring at the road. I drove the way to Pandemonium and locked the car when we both got out. We waited in line when a boy with blue hair swaggered past. I saw Clary stare in awe at the boy, and I felt my face turn slightly red with jealously.

"If your mouth opens any more, then you would become the Venus Flytrap." I tried to joke but Clary seemed a bit offended. When we showed our ID's, they let us go in.

"Can we go get a drink, then we'll go dance?" Clary asked, trying not to yell over the music. Simon nodded then went over to the bar to get the drinks as Clary walked upstairs to sit in a booth and wait.

Clary pov

I sat down on the leather seats and took in the scene around me. I saw bodies rubbing against each other and people so drunk that they had fallen on the floor and were staring at their hand to check how many fingers they have. I grinned slightly at the sight of the cute boy with blue hair arguing with the bouncer about his foam sword. When the bouncer finally let the boy through, the boy started dancing with a beautiful girl, all I could see was that she was wearing a short black dress and had long black hair.

When Simon came back, my attention snapped back to where I was. I took a sip of my water and something caught my eye.

"Knife. Simon! That guy has a knife!" I whispered, shaking Simon's arm.

"Where?" Simon's voice was urgent. I pointed to a boy with black hair that was advancing toward a storage room with a knife glinting in his hand.

"I don't see him but I'll go tell the bouncer. Wait here." Simon said with his eyebrows furrowed. He stood up and rushed toward the entrance. I snorted. Simon knew better then to give me an order unless it was Mom or Luke who gave it. I took the stairs down two-at-a-time and followed the boy with the knife. I saw he was following the girl with long black hair and the boy with blue hair. The girl and blue-haired boy went in the storage room and the guy with black hair walked in a couple of seconds after and almost immediately the second guy with black hair went in, another with golden hair followed.

I stared at the door then the bouncer and Simon were by my side.

"They went in the storage room." I said in a small voice. We three walked in and I saw the three guys and the girl freeze and stare at us.

"Where are they?" Simon asked.

"Umm," I mumbled, trying to come up with a reason to get the bouncer and Simon out of here, "my eyes must have fooled me. Sorry."

"Damn kids." Muttered the bouncer, his blonde hair covering his eyes. "Come on." He added.

"You go out, I think my earring fell in here. I'll look and then, Simon, I'll meet you at the table." I reassured. Simon slightly narrowed his eyes but followed the bouncer out.

I placed my hands on my hips defiantly and stared at the four other people in the storage room. "Okay. Who the hell are you and why are you here?"


	3. Chapter 2-Meeting Three Of Your Own Kind

**Hey! I thought I would have managed to upload tomorrow. Didn't manage to finish the chapter. Sorry it's so short. Thanks vickifay27 for the advice on Jace. Rights go to Cassandra Clare. I do not, sadly, own TMI. Up go the curtains and lets get on with chapter two! Lets goooooo... **

Chapter Two

Clary pov

I saw the girl sitting on the boy but all four of them had their mouth open.

"You can actually see us?" The boy with black hair asked, amazed.

I shrugged. "Obviously since I am carrying out a conversation here. You still didn't answer my question." I said sharply.

"I'm Isabelle, Mr So-Not-Subtle over here is my brother Alec and blondie, my other brother, is Jace." Isabelle said, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Great. I'm Clary. Why are you sitting on him, Isabelle?" I said sarcastically.

"This is not a him. It's an it. Him means male living creature. Jace please do the honors. I don't want to ruin my dress." Isabelle said simply. Jace nodded. He took a sword from a halter under his long jacket.

"Woah. Put that away." I raised my hands and patted the air in front of my chest. Alec grinned and rolled his eyes.

Jace whispered a word and the sword lit up. Isabelle moved over a bit so she was restricting the guy a bit less. Jace raised the sword over his head and brought it down on the guy. I yelled stepped back.

The second Jace's sword touched the guy, he disappeared. I gasped.

"What did you do? Where did he go? What just happened?" I started babbling, my eyes felt as big as saucers.

"Calm down, Clary." Isabelle said softly. I took a deep breath and turned to face her.

"Please tell me." I whispered.

"Has the wild horse actually calmed down?" Jace said snarkily.

"Jace. Shut up." Alec said, enunciating every letter.

"Is he always like that, cause if yes then i will probably try run away." I said, my fear from before fading.

"Run away from my godly self? That has never been done!" Jace said in mock horor.

"We just killed a demon and he disappeared." Isabelle said, clearly trying to kill the conversation before Jace started to love himself more.

"Demon?" I breathed. The three nodded.

"How can you see us?" Alec asked, flipping into a reserved mode.

"The same way I can see everyone else in the club."

"Meet us at the diner 'Jeremiah' tomorrow at 5." Alec shuffled his feet.

"Okay. I'll be there anyway. My friend has a band playing there."

"Maybe they'll be graced with my presence. By the way, before we leave, you should know we're Shadowhunters." Jace said as he walked through air and with Isabelle and Alec, they disappeared.

"Shadowhunter." Clary whispered.

_ How did I know?_

_**Im back! I just wanted to add that for people who followed my other story 'Cinder-June'. I am not really writing another. It was just a short story for my sister. Unless I get a lot of ideas, the story is pretty much finished. There is a Cinderella 2 but that story is from the mouse's point of view and it's really gonna be a lot of a hassle. Anyways I am also writing a Harry Potter/ Mortal Instruments crossover and then writing a couple personal books. Its a lot of work so, yea. Please review and 98% of the time i do reply... Yay?! **_

_**-November**_


	4. Chapter 3- He Who Returnth

**I dont own anything but most of the plot and some of the new characters like, so far: Green and Hyafnick. **

I sprinted back home, forgetting my promise to Mom and Simon. When I fumbled with the key to put it in the lock. I froze, hearing voices inside. I leaned closer and rested my head on the door to hear better. When she realized that the voice wasn't Luke, she strained her ears harder to pick up the conversation.  
"Clary…no….daughter…Stay away….why….leave…" I heard my mom say.  
I heard a man's voice reply, louder. "She is my daughter, Jocelyn. I deserve to see her. And I will."  
"You'll never find her." I heard Mom spit. I could just imagine her green eyes, much like mine, flaring with anger.  
"She is just outside the door." The man replied menacingly. The door opened and I fell down. I looked up and I saw a man with white hair fly away with my mom on his shoulders.  
"MOM!" I shrieked and ran to the window. "MOM! COME BACK!" I yelled. I stretched my arm upwards and when I lost sight of her in the sky, I turned around. Just in time to see a huge spider with a snake tail. There was a sword in a decoration box but i tugged it out and stabbed it where the heart would be. After, I tried to slide under its stomach but the floor wasn't slippery enough. I stopped where it's tail began. I crawled fast out of there and rushed down the stairs. I sat down on the front steps with my head on my arms and breathed heavily. I didn't know why tears weren't coming. I looked up when something patted my head to demand my attention. When I looked up, I only saw yellow eyes before I lost consciousness.

Jace POV  
I was starting to think that Clary was a shadowhunter or a mundane with the eye. I found myself wandering around the city when a flash of red caught my attention. Not to mention the my Sensor was going crazy. I saw Clary sitting down and then a demon appear and knock her out. My eyes widened and I raced to go help her. I whispered "Gabriel' to my seraph sword and it lit up. I ran faster toward the demon and stabbed it in the back. It hadn't heard me. When the demon disappeared, I picked Clary up and held her her like I would a baby, and walked toward the Institute.

-*-*-*-A day later-*-*-*-  
Clary POV  
Images flashed in front of my closed eyelids. My mom disappearing, Jace killing a demon, yellow eyes, spider demon. I cried out and my eyes snapped open. Alec was staring at me worriedly.  
"Clary? Are you okay?" I heard him ask. I laughed bitterly.  
"My mom just disappeared because I was too stupid to keep my promise to avoid home. It's my fault." I wailed. Alec came closer and patted me awkwardly on my head. I sniffed and looked up.  
"Thanks. But we need to go now and save my mom." I said, getting up. I saw the room start to move and I fell back down.  
"How long had it been?" I asked softly.  
"Its three pm. So, surprisingly, not long." Alec replied.  
"I need to get ready. To go to Jeremiah's." I said, managing to stand up.  
"Izzy will do that. Iz!" Alec was looking around and then Isabelle appeared. I sat back down.  
"I have a job for make-over Izzy." Alec says playfully. Izzy smiles and her eyes do too.  
"What is my mission?" Izzy asked, giving a two fingered salute.  
"Get Clary ready to go to Jeremiah's. To meet a friend." Alec responded. Izzy ran out of the room and returned with a blue dress-shirt and knee-length denim jeans and black ballet flats.  
"By the way, Alec, where are we?" I asked curiously.  
"New York Institute. My family runs it." Alec said proudly.  
"Why am I here?" I tried to ask again to get the answer out of him.  
"To help you."  
"Alec! I mean, what the heck happened to me?" I raised my voice slightly.  
Alec flinched. "You got knocked out by a demon and Jace brought you here."  
Then when Izzy laid her clothes on the bed, Alec understood I was going to change so he blushed and walked out of the room. I changed and when I walked out of the Institute doors, i knew where I was.  
Jeremiah's is two blocks away, i thought. So i walked it. When I got there, the band had already preformed and now Eric was saying some of his poetry. I cringed at the thought of being near it but sucked in a breath and walked inside. I saw the familiar brown hair and walked towards it.  
"Si! Sorry about yesterday. About leaving. But i have a problem." I said and sit down on a stool. Simon turns to look at me and his eyes are filled with pain.  
"Are you okay?" I ask, checking his hand for wounds and forgetting what I want to tell him.  
"Eric's poetry is killing my ears." Simon says with light smile of amusement on his face.  
"Oh, wise one with loins like silk,  
Come closer and share my milk,  
Because the lions prefer loins for food,  
Doesn't mean that loins are just for fun!  
Thank you." Eric cried into the ceiling.  
"That just sounded incredibly perverted, don't you think?" Simon said and I snigger and nod.  
"That was horrible." I heard a familiar voice say. I turn my head and see Jace sitting down at a booth. I narrow my eyes.  
"What do you want" i hissed. Simon looked surprised.  
Meet me outside. Jace mouthed. I nodded.  
"Simon, please excuse me for a sec." I said, sliding of my stool. Simon nodded and looked at the stage. I walked toward the door and pushed on it. The breeze pushed my hair over my shoulder and i walked a couple more steps to get to Jace.  
"Now what?"  
"I think I know how to find your mom." Jace said happily.  
"Then why are we here?" I asked, pulling Jace away from the diner, "Let's go!" Jace started leading me toward my block. He walked upstairs and something in his pocket started buzzing. He lifted it up and looked around.  
"There is either demon blood or a demon in here." Jace said, looking slightly confused. He looked in every room. When he finally came to the window that my mom got kidnapped from, he rushed forward.  
"Someone fought a Ravenor demon here." Jace said, his eyes wide.  
"Yeah. I did." I said lightly. Jace looked at me.  
"You? Alone?"  
"Yes. Pretty much."  
"But your human." Jace spluttered.  
"And your a nephilim. We already established that." I said, souding exasperated. Jace gave a 'we'll talk about this later' then stood up. When we turned around, we saw a creature with purple skin, purple hair and purple wings. _Faerie_, something whispered in my head.  
"Hyafnick. We meet again." Jace said hostily, flinching back.  
"Shadowhunter." Hyafnick nodded.  
"Why are you here?" I asked. Hyafnick turned to look at me.  
"We know where your mother is."

**Cliffy Ending. I really like doing these. Mostly because that is how my brain is set but also because I want to see how many reviews I can get. **

**I want to start doing this thing. I type a name and if you have the same name (But seriously. I mean real first name. away from the addictive screen.) You have two send me the messege "22" back. It'll be fun. **

**Name of the Post: Jessica**

**You should now that the speed I post in relies on how many ideas, reviews, spare time, I have. If you have any ideas that can help me, please voice them.**

**Until we meet in Chapter Four or in another post, **

**November**


	5. Chapter 4- The Man And The Woman

**Disclaimer: I own three cats but not Harry Potter. That is all JK Rowling. **

Chapter Four: The man and the woman

_3rd Person POV_

The woman turned over on the hard slab of stone. She coughed, her chest heaving. Looking around her, she she started remembering.

She felt her heart beat faster, her breath coming out in short little breaths.

She knows. She knows.

It's all the woman could repeat in her head.

It is my fault. All mine. She thought, sobs shaking her body. But no tears. She was taught to never cry.

She probably thinks I am dead.

She was so lost in her grief, she didn't hear her kidnapper come in the room.

"What are you doing." He asked snappily

The woman raised her head. "Trying to ignore you but it's not working." She replied, head lowered again.

"You will he okay. You are mine." The male said gently, holding her chin in his pale hand. She looked into his eyes and when saw nothing to make her feel safe, twisted her head. The man got up and backhanded the woman on the cheek.

"Your fault." She whispered, curled up with her hurt cheek on her arm. She felt tears prickling her eyes. The woman blinked her green eyes fast to get rid of the tears. He could not see her cry. She would not give him that pleasure.

"Tell me. Is she like me?" The man asked, his behavior changed again. The woman relaxed, seeing this.

"A little. She doesn't realize it though." The woman replied softly, a ghost smile on her lips.

"My beautiful creation." The man smiled and the woman's eyes hardened.

"You call our baby, your creation! What do you mean our creation?" The woman said sharply.

"You didn't know? I thought you would have seen it by now. She may not have my physical attributes but she is my daughter. And Iruthiel's, of course." The man explained, a great smile on his face as if this was a good thing. The woman was puzzled but when she realized what he had done, she flinched.

"She has angel blood! You gave me angel blood for her!" The woman yelled, trying to sit back up.

"I hadn't known you were pregnant. You ran away anyway before I could meet her." The man raised his voice and the woman scrambled back, trying to cower herself away even though it was against her nature. When she hit a wall, she finally thought to look at her surroundings. She was in a empty barn. Stone floor, no light, wooden walls.

The man saw her stop and bent slightly over her. "You had said it yourself, when we admitted we loved each other, that you never back away from a fight. Remember that?"

"I don't have my seraph sword or my stele. Not a fair fight." The woman stated, trying to convince herself that she was confident. The man chuckled. "Not going to do that, dear."

The woman narrowed her eyes and through the darkness hoped to the moon and back that her daughter was safe.

**Hey guys. And girls. I know it took long but I had no idea what to write and only started to yesterday. Please review and guess (though it's fairly easy if you have read the other chapters or the books) who it is. Just managed to upload now and just finished it now. I know its really short but its one of those *what is happening wherever one of the characters are* chapters. I know with the previous sentence, i pretty much gave it away but lemmie just say this: Ms Broom (she who is this teacher will know who she is if she ever enters this website or reads this post), told you I would actually finish a chapter. AHA!**

**So that's it. See ya soon. Maybe.**

**November**


	6. Chapter5-The Unveiling Of DisturbingNews

Chapter 5: The Unveiling of Disturbing News

I had been pacing up and down my room ever since we got back to the institute.

Maryse was talking to Hyafnick in a meeting room of some type.

I paced even though my head was hurting from the abrupt turns to start walking to the other side, then another abrupt turn and again. My head was spinning and eventually I just gave up and sat on my bed and checked my phone for the first time since last night.

I had five missed calls from Simon and two messages.

_**Clary? I w8ed 4 u out the storage room and u didn't come out. Any reason why? -An angry Simon**_

then

**_I guess u wnt hom. Ngt thn. See u l8r -Simon_**

I felt a bit better. I closed my eyes for a moment but then they cracked open and I saw a thin shape in the doorway. It was Isabelle leaning against the dark wood.

"You have to go to the meeting room." Isabelle said and walked out, I dropped my phone on the bed and rushed after her.

When we finally got to the 'meeting room', Hyafnick was standing in the corner.

"You said you knew were my mother was. Could you help me get her?" I asked softly.

"No." Hyafnick answered shortly.

"Then why bother tell me?" I snapped.

The tension in the room heightened.

"Because I can tell you how to get to her but I cannot help you." Hyafnick explained.

"Alright. Tell me." I muttered.

"In order for you to get to your mother, there are two things that must happen. Only to you. They will make you strong enough to get to your mother." Hyafnick told me.

"What is to happen to the girl?" asked Maryse.

"I will only unveil one last thing then I must go back to my queen. The 'things' are involved with people." Hyafnick said and he flew out of the room.

"Hope your people skills are good, Clary." Isabelle mumbled.

"Hmm. Hope so too." I answered, the same worry in my mind.

"Clary. May I speak to you?" Jace asked from a chair. I whipped around. I hadn't even known he was there.

"Sure. Why not?" I shrugged, my heart rate slowing down from being startled.

He took me to a greenhouse.

"Look." Jace pointed to several flowers, naming one after another.

"Nice to see you actually acting like a human." I scrunch up my nose as I smell purple tulip.

"But i'm not. I'm pretty much a god." Jace chuckled and if I knew him well enough, I would have slapped him but I didn't. Instead, I just frowned at him and sat down.

"Sometimes, when i'm alone in a garden, I lay down on the ground and listen to the noises and everything."

"Why?" Jace asked as he lowered himself down next to me.

"I don't actually know." I said as I realized it was true. I didn't know. Then there was a long silence that quickly became awkward.

After a while, Jace broke the silence and asked, "What are you thinking about?"

"I can't believe that something has to happen before my mother can be saved. It's stupid." I growled at my leg. There was another silence and I was suddenly overwhelmed because Jace was kissing me. I was frozen to the spot, the information of what was happening wasn't telling my brain fast enough to respond. When it finally did, I was enjoying it and I was kissing him back. Then we broke apart and he rested his forehead against mine.

"Well this is just sad." A voice sneered.

"What's with the personality change?" I yelped and as I saw Hyafnick staring at the two of us with his eyes narrowed.

"No personality change. I have a problem with the two of you being together. It isn't meant to be. Clary, do you have any idea why you could draw runes? Why you could fight a demon before you even knew what it was? You foolish girl! Your father is a faerie!" Hyafnick declared.

I froze again.

"So that makes her…" Jace said and I could hear something different in his voice. Something that hadn't been there a couple minutes ago.

"Yes, Jace Herondale. That makes her half-faerie. That makes her half of what made your parents disappear."

**Isn't it amazing? I've been working on this chapter since before and even though they aren't many words, a lot of things happened. **

**Sadly, I will be posting very rarely because I have other stories I am writing. Nine other stories for fanfic plus some challenges I will be posting when they are done. Happily, this story won't be discontinued. **

**Why? Because I am world's most unemotional person. That doesn't make sense does it? Let me further explain: everyone knows Titanic. When people start jumping off the ship and into the water and when Jack freezes and sinks in the water, everyone blubbers like a baby. What do I do? I laugh hysterically and the cinema tries to shut me up. Reason why I don't watch Titanic in theaters anymore. Getting of topic here, fighting to stay on it. Where was I? **

**Right. Okay. So I laugh like a hyena when Jack freezes to death and sinks and when people jump off the boat and I start crying when I see that over a thousand people read this story and for another story, I have over thirty reviews. It's honestly amazing for a writer to see how people actually take the team to read something, whether its praise or comments or whatever, it just means so much. I'm pretty sure you can ask any fanfic author how it makes them feel when they see in their inbox, an email with a review, with someone following the story or them, with someone favorting the story or them. It's like... hope... in a way. **

**We are infinite, **

**November**


End file.
